How the Great Uniter Stole Avatar Day
by EarthMetal Alchemist
Summary: My second annual Korra Christmas fanfic is here!


Every Bender in Republic City, liked Avatar Day a lot,

But Kuvira, who lived in Zaofu, Did NOT!

She hated Avatar day, and the whole Avatar season,

But no soul in the world knows the reason.

Was it that Zaheer made the Earth Kingdom go into anarchy?

Or that Suyin didn't offer her Avatar Tea?

Was it that her head just wasn't screwed on just right?

Or that her black boots were a bit too tight?

But we all think the reason behind it all,

Was that Kuv's heart was two sizes too small.

Kuvira was standing in the Avatar winter, on Avatar's Eve, hating the Benders.

"They're hanging the stockings!" she snarled in great fear.

"Tomorrow is Avatar Day, it's already here!"

Kuvira was mad, and as mad as a cow,

"I must find a way to stop Avatar Day from coming, but HOW?"

"All those Benders will rush for their toys, and they will bend and create so much noise, NOISE, NOISE, NOISE!"

"Then the Benders will sit down to feast, they will feast on Sea Prunes, they'll feast on Sky Beast, Oh Sky Beast is a feast I can't stand it the least!"

The more Kuv thought of the Sky Beast wings, the more the Kuv thought, "I must stop this whole thing!"

Then Kuv got an idea, an awful idea. Kuvira thought of a wonderful, awful idea.

She had an idea of Water Tribe roots and she thought, "I will make a quick Korra tank top and boots!"

"A ponytail and bangs will get me quite far, and with this Korra swag, I will look just like the Avatar!"

She got on her train and left Zaofu in a flash, and into Republic City she would settle their hash.

She was up on a chimney to do the Avatar move, but if Korra could do it, then so could Miss Kuv.

She slithered in to the Republic City home, and the stockings on the fireplace were the first to go,

She took scrolls, scarves, ball caps and dog tags, fire flakes, T-shirts, boxes and bags!

She stuffed them up in her Earth Empire sack, and then she came out right on the attack.

She did the same to the other homes, stealing their presents, and the weapons of whale bone.

She had just arrived on Air Temple Isle, when she had awakened just a mere child.

Her name was Jinora, an Airbending Master, and she asked the Great Uniter what she was after.

"Korra, why are you taking our Avatar tree, why?"

"Why, Jinora my child." the fake Avatar lied, "There is a light on the tree that won't light, so I am taking it to the South Pole to fix it up right." "I fix it up there, and bring it back here."

As Jinora was in bed with her Avatar Tea, Kuvira went ahead and stuffed up the tree!

She took all she stole to her home in Zaofu, while everyone in Republic City was in bed and a snooze.

All the Benders in bed, all the Benders a snooze, and Kuvira had all the gifts in Zaofu, "While the presents are in Zaofu I know just what they'll do!" "The Benders in Republic City will awake and cry BOO HOO HOO!"

When the sun had arisen on Avatar day, Kuv listened to what the Benders had to say.

As the bells were ringing, the Benders were singing;

 _You better watch out, you better not cry,_

 _You better not pout, or else you will die,_

 _Avatar Korra is coming to town._

 _She's making a list, she's checking it fast_

 _She's going to go home and kick Triple Threat ass,_

 _Avatar Korra is coming to town._

But the song wasn't sad, it sounded quite merry, Kuv's face was as red as a giant cherry berry.

"But it came without ball caps; it came without dog tags, it came without T-shirts, boxes or bags!"

Kuvira hadn't stopped Avatar day from coming, it came! It came just the same.

Kuvira thought of something she hadn't before. "Avatar Day" She thought, "doesn't come from a store, Maybe Avatar Day perhaps means a little bit more."

So Kuvira had thought of this thought unafraid, her heart then grew three sizes that day.

Then as Kuvira was redeemed in the end, she gained the strength of 10 Metalbenders, plus Lin!

She rode into Republic City and fixed all that she broke, she brought gifts to the Waterbender and

Firebender folk, she brought back the ball caps, she brought back the dog tags, and she brought back the T-shirts, boxes and bags.

Just as the Benders had sat down to feast, Kuvira, the Great Uniter, carved the Sky Beast.

Happy Avatar Day, Don't be sad, just as you know the good from the bad.

Avatar is owned by Viacom/Nickelodeon/Bryke

The Grinch is owned by Dr. Seuss

All Rights Reserved.


End file.
